Return of the Snowdrop Blossoms
by LittleRedAllGrownUp
Summary: Redone! Join Hime and Hari on their adventures in the Seireitei as Soul Reapers and causing mischief whenever they can. If you read Hari And Hime's Sereitei 'Mis'Adventures by KamiKari519 then these are the same lovable twins!Read and review!
1. Chapter 1:Curse Of the Hari

(_Hime stumbles onstage with a wide-eyed deer caught in the headlights look_)

Hime: Uhm hi there…uh LittleRed has graciously dictated her role of giving the disclaimer and explaining the situation to me. Because she's too much of a chicken shit to do it herself.

LittleRed:(_off stage_) HEY I resent that!

Hime: (_rolls eyes_) Whatever…So LittleRed said that she didn't know which plot she was going to do and that she was going to let you choose….she lied…

LittleRed: (_o.s_.) I DID NOT LIE! It was the truth at the time…if your gonna do this do it right Hime!

Hime: Anyway…she's decided to follow the plot line where my darling sister and I never left the Seireitei. Which I'm grateful for because dying seems to be painful….

LittleRed: (_o.s_.) HA! If you think you escaped death that easily you are SADLY mistaken PRINCESS!

Hime: (_stares o.s. with a worried look_) I really hope she's kidding. (_Looks back to audience_) She is deeply sorry for keeping you patient and lovely readers waiting for such a long time. But she promises that THIS is the plot she is sticking with…she swears on her own sister's grave…weird…so sit back relax and enjoy the show…

LittleRed: Uhmhm are you forgetting something?

Hime: Oh right. LittleRed does not own anything that you recognize from Bleach. That all belongs to Tite Kubo, who really needs to give her amazingly hot bishies some lovin…HEY! How did that get on the teleprompter?

LittleRed: Keep going!

Hime: She does however have joint custody of Hari and myself with her friend/sister/reinforce Kitty. HI KITTY! That is all….

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Curse of the Hari<strong>

**The 6th Division**

Renji strode down the hallway of the 6th's corridors towards the cell that Rukia had been put in. The red haired Lieutenant had an air of supreme self-confidence and power as he passed by the other division members not even bothering to look at them when they greeted him. As he entered Rukia's cell using the special key that only he and a Captain Kuchiki had he berated the unseated officer that was supposed to be keeping an eye on the prisoner for not being able to handle a hell butterfly.

"Oh Renji don't be so hard on the poor guy. If I remember correctly it took you a good while to get good at catching those things."

Renji frozen up at the familiar voice that was most defiantly not supposed to be there. Glancing towards the cell he found the owner of the voice, Himeko Ukitake standing there as if she belonged.

"Hime! What in the world are you doing here—wait a second…," Renji began glancing around frantically, "Where the hell is Har—,"

Before the name could even finish coming out of his mouth Renji found himself being thrown forward face first into the hard unforgiving hardwood floor. Insane giggling provided all he needed to know who the culprit was.

"HARI!"

"Hiya Renji! How ya doing down there?"

Growling Renji pushed himself up on his knees to see that Hariko Ukitake, Himeko's younger twin had now joined Himeko in front of Rukia's cell as if she had always been there.

"How the hell did you two get in here? Only Captain Kuchiki and I have the key," he turned his glare to the confused guy, "Did you let them in?"

"Wha—no, no, no! They were already in here when I got here for my watch. I swear Lieutenant Abarai!"

"Stop being such a jerkoff Pineapple head. The poor guy's telling the truth. He didn't know we were in here until he unlocked the door. Almost fainted when he saw us," Hari giggled slightly making the man in question blush in embarrassment, "Besides Hime and I have our ways of going where we wanna go. Right Hime?"

Himeko nodded as she twirled a piece of her long black hair around one slim finger, "Growing up in the Seireitei does have its advantages. We know ways to get around that I doubt even Gramps knows about, let alone Captain Kuchiki."

Renji huffed but didn't argue. He knew the twins had in fact been born in the Seireitei. So they probably did know their way around better than most Captains. Still it didn't give them the right to just sneak into whatever division they felt like. He'd have to deal with them later though. There was business to be dealt with first.

"Is the prisoner still insubordinate and difficult?" he asked the unseated officer with almost as weird of eyebrows as his own.

Rukia cast him a tiny glare over her shoulder, "I'm not insubordinate you jerk."

"Well if you're not insubordinate then why do you refuse to eat?"

"I dunno maybe I'm not hungry? Have you ever thought of that?"

"She's right you know," Himeko butted in with a completely serious face. Like she was there to be helpful and not an annoyance, "If she's not hungry then she doesn't have to eat."

"Shut up Hime you're not helping!"

"Hey! Don't tell my sister to shut up you cross-dressing freak!" Hari yelled getting as close to his face as her 5'3—5'4 frame would allow.

"What was that you midget? And I'm not a cross dresser!"

"Well ya could've fooled me with that **girl's **kimono you're wearing!"

"It is not a girl's kimono!"

"It's PINK with PINK flowers! I don't even wear stuff like that!"

"Well maybe then you're not a girl! Ever thought of that?"

"Oh so you're admitting that what you're wearing is what a girl wears."

"Yes!" Renji then realized the trap that he had just walked into. He growled in anger as Rukia and Himeko both began to chuckle under their breaths, "Shut up all of you and that's an order."

"Oh please you can't order us around. We're Lieutenants the same as you." Himeko countered sticking her tongue out at him.

Renji was clearly getting frustrated, "Why don't you two go do something useful. Don't you have duties you should be attending too or something?"

The twins looked at each other before answering in unison,

"Nope,"

"Hime, Hari, as much as I love you guys and I appreciate you coming to see me I do think it would be better if you left," Rukia suddenly said, all teasing was gone from her voice.

Himeko and Hari gapped at their comrade in shock.

"What do you mean Rukia?"

"If my brother finds you two in here you'll both be in serious trouble just because of me." Rukia turned in her seat slightly to give the twins a reassuring smile, "I'll be fine I promise. Go tell Captain Ukitake that I'm ok. Please?"

Himeko sighed crossing her arms under her chest. She turned her best 'big sister' stare on to the younger Soul Reaper, "Do you promise to eat something?"

Rukia nodded, "I promise."

"Ok then…we'll go. But we're coming back. Byakuya may be Captain but we are technically older than him. We know things that he most defiantly does not want floating around the Seireitei."

Renji glowered at Hari, "You wouldn't dare."

Hari smirked, "Watch me eyebrows."

"Why you little—,"

"We'll just show ourselves out," Himeko interrupted whatever threat Renji was going to make as she latched onto her sister's wrist. Pushing Hari through the doorway she glanced over her shoulder to Renji, "Don't forget about our Lieutenant meeting that we have later and remember to wear your badge too. You have it for a reason." She then gave Rukia a small smile, "Bye Rukia…remember your promise."

Rukia gave her friend a smile in return, "I will."

The short raven haired girl eyed her for a moment. It was a habit that she had, ever since she was little she had noticed the small little tics that people made when they were being untruthful. It was just a natural ability of hers to pick up on those small facial changes or personality deviations they made. Her godfather had nicknamed her 'The Living Lie Detector'. When she was satisfied that Rukia was giving he the truth she nodded softly before following her twin out the door shutting it behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside in the Seireitei<strong>

"Well there goes our entertainment for the day. What the hell are we supposed to do now?" Hari complained kicking at the ground as she and Himeko wondered aimlessly through the Soul Society.

Himeko shrugged, "Maybe go see if daddy needs us to do something."

Hari huffed, "We finished all of our duties as Lieutenant AND what daddy needed to get done before we went to visit Rukia. That was the only way we could get out of the division without Kiyone or Sentarō freaking out on us."

"Hmm…what about going and visiting Gramps? Maybe we can charm some information on Rukia's punishment out of him."

"Ha! That is an amazing idea my brilliant secretly evil sister! Gramps has never been able to resist my inability to say no and your patented puppy dog eyes." Hari clapped with a devious glint in her brown eyes.

Himeko rolled her eyes at the 'secretly evil' part but other than that made no move to correct her sister. Hari was under the firm belief that the people you really needed to worry about being homicidal maniacs were the ones who were always happy. This meant by default that Captain Ichimaru, Captain Unohana, Captain Aizen, Lieutenant Kotetsu, Lieutenant Kusajishi, and even her own twin sister were on Hari's 'People to Watch List'. Their father and godfather were conveniently left off of this list because 'it's out of character for them to do bad things to people'. Himeko had learned long ago to just tune her younger sister out when she was on a rant.

Heading for 1st Division the twins walked in rare but comfortable silence. There were very few times that either sister was completely silent. Hari just seemed to lack the ability all together while Himeko was the mellower of the two, yet still able to be just as rambunctious and random as her sister. Though high levels of sugar were usually the reason for that which the twins had easy access to considering their father had an almost never ending supply of candy.

Their silence was more than likely connected to the fact that both were worried deeply, though they hadn't said anything out loud to anyone, including each other. They both knew that what Rukia had done was what the living called illegal. She had broken a law and by ordinance she had to pay the penalty. What that penalty would be was what had the twins worried. Unlike the Living World there wasn't a set punishment for certain crimes. It was all up to Central 46 and their sentences always varied but the one thing they had in common was that they normally bordered on the drastic side.

If this were a normal case they probably wouldn't be as worried. With her status as a member of the noble Kuchiki clan it would only seem natural for her older brother, the head of the clan, and the Captain of the 6th to ask for more lenience with her case. Unfortunately this was not normal. Though Rukia never complained or even spoke of the way that Byakuya treated her, the twins could see. The nobleman was cold, indifferent, and basically ignorant of the person that he called sister. If this were because of the fact that she was not a Kuchiki by blood they didn't know, but that didn't make any sense. Rukia didn't ask to be adopted, she had been doing just fine on her own. Byakuya had come to her. So why did he treat her so?

It was a question that both sisters had wondered about since Rukia had joined the 13th almost forty years ago. Yet they never asked Rukia or Byakuya. They were above them socially in the noble hierarchy and Byakuya was, even though younger than the twins, a Captain, and asking such a personal question would be disrespectful. But mainly it was because Himeko always threatened to tie Hari up and let Captain Kurotsuchi dissect her like he's been wanting too since he was the 3rd seat of the 12th almost over 100 years ago.

Just as they were passing the gates of the 5th they began to open. Pausing, because it was protocol to properly greet the Captains, both gave Captain Sōsuke Aizen bows that spoke of their noble heritage. Not too high, not too low, perfectly balanced.

"Good afternoon Captain Aizen," both girls chorused in unison. A strange natural talent they had since the first began to speak.

"Ah Himeko, Hari, it's been a while since I've last seen you. Please, please stand up,"

Slowly Himeko and Hari straightened their spines to look up at the brunette Captain that most female Soul Reapers loved to fantasize about. Or at least that's what Rangiku told them at their last Lieutenants meeting a few weeks ago. The curvaceous 10th Division Lieutenant loved to make Himeko (and Hari on rare occasions) blush, since she believed that Jushiro 'sheltered' them too much. Neither girl had the heart to tell her that if their father was sheltering them from anything he would've never allowed them to speak to her without 'adult' supervision.

Aizen, as always, was smiling, "How are you enjoying being Lieutenants now?"

Hari shrugged with a bored look on her face.

"It's really not all that different from what we were doing before. Just a little more paperwork to fill out and meetings we have to attend," Himeko said after sending her sister a tiny glare for being rude.

"Good. I'm glad you two have adjusted so quickly. I know it was a lot to take on, especially after what happened to Lieutenant Shiba." He laid a hand on Himeko's shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze, "If you or your father ever need assistance of any kind don't hesitate to ask either me or Lieutenant Hinamori. She's very fond of both of you."

"Sure she is…,"

Himeko sent another glare to Hari before looking up at Aizen with a kind smile, "Thank you Captain Aizen. We really appreciate that."

"Good," Aizen stepped away releasing Himeko's shoulder. Heading the opposite direction he called over his shoulder, "You should visit sometimes. I miss it when you use too."

"Oh puhleeze, we haven't visited since—,"

"Don't go there Hari."

Hari wrinkled her nose as she turned to Himeko, "Come on Hime don't tell me that you actually buy his goody-too-shoes act? There is something seriously wrong with that guy."

Himeko rolled her eyes, "You say the same thing about a lot of people for no reason Hari so why should I believe you?"

"Oh uhm I dunno let's see here. 1. I'm your twin. When have I ever been wrong?"

"Last Friday at 1:30 pm when you told Yumichika that he was gay."

"…He only kissed you to save his own ass or he'd be the laughing stock of the 11th and you know it. There is no way that a straight man can be that vain."

"Better come up with a better reason Hari."

"Ok. 2. He's always smiling! ALWAYS! There is no reason in either world that a person should be happy 24/7!"

"Well then I guess we should watch out for Daddy, Uncle Shunsui, and Captain Unohana, oh and Yachiru since their pretty much always happy AND have never done anything to anyone to deserve being treated with suspicion. JUST like Aizen. You're on a roll Hari."

Frustrated Hari jumped in front of Himeko blocking her path. Hands on her hips she narrowed her eyes at her twin, "Alright how about this one for a good reason. Not even his previous captain trusted him."

Himeko's face paled, "Hari,"

"Think about it for a second Hime. Never, not once, did he ever leave us alone with Aizen—,"

"Hari…,"

"In fact he was always saying that we should stay away from him. Why would he do that hmm?"

"Hariko…,"

"Because he didn't trust him, that's why! And why wouldn't a captain trust his own Lieutenant? Because there is something twistingly wrong with him that's why! Shinji of all people could see it—,"

"ENOUGH!"

Hari frozen up. Himeko rarely ever screamed but when she did it meant that she was at her breaking point. Her normally bright face was set into a scowl of disapproval and the eyes that both she and Hari had inherited from their father were darkened to the point of almost blackness, a clear sign that she was beyond mad. And she had every reason to be. Hari had crossed a line that neither sister dared touch without even realizing it until it was too late. And instantly she regretted it.

"I'm sorry Hime…forget I said anything ok?" Hari muttered looking at the ground.

Himeko didn't reply verbally. With purposeful steps and her head held high she pushed past her sister and continued on to the 1st Division.

Hari watched after her with a sorrowful look. It had been almost one hundred and ten years exact since they had last seen Shinji and the others yet for the twins the wounds of their death were still as fresh as they had been the day Aizen had come to Ugendo to tell them. And though Hari had lost people she loved the same as Himeko she did not lose the one person that she loved with all her heart and soul. Himeko did. Not that anyone other than Hari knew that for a fact. Shinji and her relationship had been very secretive. Not just because he was a Captain and she was, at the time, a mere seated officer, still young to the Gotei 13, but because he had watched her grow up running around the Seireitei causing as much mischief as both she and Hari could physically stand. Neither had been sure where her father (and numerous adopted Uncles and a very protective 'Grandfather') would stand on such an unprecedented relationship, even if they did honestly love each other.

Glancing up at the sky she let out a heavy sigh, "God I wish you were still here…,"

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! Ideasfeedback and even just questions are always appreciated…just don't get upset if I can't answer all your questions right away. Something's are just meant to be kept secret. :3**


	2. Chapter 2:Puppy Eyes Fail!

**Authoress Note: Consider this a gift my friends. Since I've made you wait so long for this story I thought I'd give you an extra chapter. I'm sorry if this doesn't add up to your expectations but it's almost 2:30 in the morning and I'm exhausted. And let's face it Diet Cherry Dr. Pepper just doesn't give you that umphf that Dr. Pepper with that glorious invention called caffeine does. Just be happy that I had trouble sleeping and decided to do something constructive instead of just tossing and turning in my bed. So enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize from Bleach. Only Himeko and Hari to a certain point.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2: Puppy Eyes Fail<span>**

**1****st**** Division ~Yamamoto's Garden**

"Ah Himeko, Hariko I was wondering when I would see your faces again. It's been awhile since you last visited,"

Himeko smiled at Yamamoto as she gave him a polite bow even though he never asked of it from them, "Sorry Gramps we've just been a little busy lately."

Yamamoto nodded in understanding as he motioned for the girls to sit. Without word they took to opposite sides of him. Hari on the right, Hime on the left, just like they always had since they were little girls.

"I take it that you two have done all of your duties for the day have you not?"

"Of course Gramps," Hari played with her necklace absently twiddling with the charm for the 13th, "All the paperwork and assignments have been done for the day. Daddy sent us out for…a bit of a break."

"I see…," Yamamoto took a sip of his tea calmly before sitting it down, "As much as I enjoy your girls' company and enjoy our time spent together I know that the reason that you two came was not just to see an old man. You wish for some information on your friend Rukia Kuchiki, do you not?"

Himeko looked shocked at his suggestion, "Gramps! How could you—,"

"Oh Hime stop it. He's got us figured out." Hari sighed dramatically leaning her elbows on her knees as she turned her gaze on Yamamoto, "So?"

"So?" Yamamoto sipped his tea again.

Hari rolled her eyes, "Come on Gramps stop playing stupid. What's going on with Rukia?"

Yamamoto set his cup aside, "I do not know."

"Huh?"

"What?"

"You heard me girls. I do not know what the young Kuchiki's fate is because it has not been decided. Her punishment is still being decided upon. But I can tell you that it will be harsh and that you two are to not get involved. That is an order from your Captain-Commander, not your grandfather."

* * *

><p><strong>Outside in the Seireitei<strong>

Himeko walked with a disbelieving look on her face, "I can't believe it…it didn't work…how could it not work? It always works. Always."

"Oh come on Hime it's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal? Not that big of a deal?" Himeko stopped with a stomp of her foot. It looked as if she was getting ready to throw a fit, "My puppy dog eyes ALWAYS WORK. ALWAYS! The only people immune to them are Captain Soifon, Captain Kuchiki, Captain Kurotsuchi, and Captain Tōsen. That's it. They've never failed. Especially against Gramps," she slapped a hand to her forehead, "Maybe I'm losing my touch."

Hari rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I'm still in shock that he pulled that whole Captain-Commander crap on us. I can't remember the last time he did something like that."

"I can. It was the day after never. He's never done that to us before, not even when we were torturing Captain Kurotsuchi and letting his experiments go." Himeko held her shoulders with a sour look on her face.

Hari sighed, "Your right…this just sucks…majorly sucks…,"

"Agreed,"

"Did you hear that Jushiro? Our Hari and Hime were actually agreeing on something for a change. It's either a miracle or the end of the world."

Stopping in their tracks the two sisters turned to glare at their uncle with equal looks of vexation. They were most defiantly not in the mood for his wisecracks.

Shunsui stopped short with an overly hurt look on his face, "Ouch. You wound me with just your very eyes. What has made my usually boisterous and cheerful nieces so touchy on such a beautiful day?"

"Gramps," Hari answered bluntly crossing her arms over her chest with a sour look.

Jushiro quirked an eyebrow, "How on earth did the High-Captain make you two angry?"

"By being the High-Captain," Himeko muttered darkly. Her eyes then got big and watery with unshed tears as she looked up at her father and uncle, "He's never done something like that before to us, never."

As it always went whenever Himeko turned on her patented 'Puppy dog eyes' Jushiro and Shunsui were quick to comfort and make any tears, even fake stop. It was a trick she had for as long as she could remember. Very few people were immune to its pull. Jushiro and Shunsui were not among those.

"I'm sure he just has a lot on his plate Hime there's no need to cry."

"How about we go get some nice dumplings from that place you like so much? Will that make you feel better?"

Himeko's now dry eyes flashed over to an exasperated Hari, "Ok, I've still got it."

* * *

><p><strong>13<strong>**th**** Division **

The Ukitake family sat outside in their division's gardens enjoying the calm spring day. Hari was lying out in the grass her arms crossed under her head for support with one knee was laid straight out while the other was propped up. She laid there quietly chewing on a piece of grass with her eyes closed as she soaked up the suns warm rays. Himeko was sitting above her on the deck with her legs swinging back and forth arms propped up behind her for balance as she too enjoyed the nice day. Her brown eyes were casually gazing up at the blue sky with the biggest fluffiest clouds that she could remember seeing in such a long time. Silently she was naming shapes and things that she saw in them, an old game that Kaien and Miyako use to play with Hari and her when they were little.

Jushiro sat next to Himeko sipping on a cup of tea that she had made for him only a short while ago. Just like his daughters he too was enjoying this fine day. It was rare that the three of them could relax together so peacefully without something happening.

Abruptly soft musicale giggles broke the silence coming from Himeko. Jushiro looked towards his oldest with a questioning gaze while Hari merely opened one eye to look up at her twin.

"She's either thought of something funny or finally cracked,"

Her sister's tease didn't stop Himeko's giggles one bit. After a while though she calmed down enough to be able to speak properly and explain herself a bit.

"Remember when we fell into the pond?" she asked gazing down at Hari who was now looking at her with both eyes open.

Hari's eyes sparked at the memory, "Oh yeah! Miyako was supposed to take us to our yearly checkup with Captain Unohana. We spent most of the day hiding from her and Kaien," she pushed herself up into a sitting position; "We were crossing the bridge for some reason when we got into an argument…what was it about again?"

"Who was better at Kidō. You thought you were better and I thought I was better. Like most of our childhood arguments it got to the point where we began pushing each other around until we—,"

"Fell into the pond." The finished together before breaking into peals of laughter.

"We were so mad at each other when we got out. I remember when Kaien and Miyako found us soaking wet we instantly starting blaming each other. Kaien looked annoyed but all Miyako could do was laugh." Himeko sighed.

Hari shook her head, "It wasn't funny to us…at least until we saw how silly we were being. After that none of us could stop laughing…I think we even gave Kaien a headache!"

"Hari…we always gave Kaien a headache…,"

"…True…it was funny though when he had to explain to dad why we were soaked to the bone," Hari looked towards her father, "How did you react to that dad? I forget."

Jushiro chuckled. He had been enjoying his daughter's trip down memory lane. The one thing that could be said for their rather unconventional raising was that there was never a dull moment. They would always have memories to cherish and remember with each other for as long as they lived.

"If I remember correctly I was doing some paperwork in my office when Kaien poked his head in to tell me that he had finally managed to catch you two but that we were going to be late for your appointment. When I asked why he told me that you had been 'trying to grow gills'. At first I thought you two had tried some sort of Kido spell that backfired but then I saw you with Miyako by the pond playing in the water."

Himeko smiled softly at him, "I remember. You told us that we needed to get dry or we'd catch a cold."

"And you did," Jushiro added sipping his tea, "A day or so after that you both came down with a very high fever for a few days."

"Ugh now that I remember," Hari groaned laying back down with her arms thrown across her face, "That was without a doubt the worst week of my life bar none. I wouldn't wish that on even Mayuri."

Himeko shook her head, "Still it's a good memory to have you know," she looked back at her dad with a slightly questioning look, "Did Captain Unohana stay with us? For some reason I think she did."

Jushiro nearly choked on his tea. Neither girl had ever mentioned Unohana's presence during their sickness before. And this had happened years ago when the girls had still very young. He was able to catch himself quickly though.

"Why yes she was. She wanted to make sure that it was merely a cold like she thought and not something else."

Hari moved her arm slightly to look at her dad the same as Himeko for a moment before both girls seemed to accept the answer and move on.

"I remember the tea you made us drink," Hari wrinkled her nose, "It was nasty."

"But it did make us feel better," Himeko reminded her. She looked back up at the cloud, "I don't know why I thought about that just now. It just popped into my head. It seems so silly now. It doesn't matter who's better at what."

"I agree. Because we both know I'm the best when it comes to Kidō."

Himeko eyes narrowed at her twin, "Excuse me? I never said that."

Hari shrugged, "You don't have too. It's common knowledge."

"Oh and where pray tell is it common knowledge in? Hari-World? You my sister couldn't Kidō your way out of a paper sack without my help."

"OH WHATEVER! You're just jealous because you don't have my natural talent."

"Of being annoying? Hardly."

"HEY! Take that back!"

"Make me,"

Just like their 'childhood' fights this too turned to violence. At her sister's instance of someone making her take it back, Hari jumped off jerking her off the porch onto the ground. Though not as prone to violent outbreaks as her sister Himeko had always been a little scraper. Especially when it came to Hari. She would be damned serving ice water in hell before she let her LITTLE sister beat her.

Jushiro watched his daughters wrestle before him with a weary look as he set his cup aside, "it seems like something's never change."

"**Captain Ukitake! Captain Ukitake!**"

Jushiro turned to see Kiyone and Sentarō rushing towards him. Himeko and Hari froze in the midst of their fight. Both girls were on their sides with handfuls of each other's hair in one hand. Hari's other free hand had Himeko's left ear while Himeko's right foot was pushing into Hari's stomach.

"Kiyone. Sentarō. What's wrong?" Jushiro asked calmly sitting his tea aside.

"It's about Rukia! Her punishment has been decided." The joint 3rd seats spoke in unison.

"Man it's creepy how they do that," Hari mumbled as she stood up straightening her messed up ponytail.

Himeko frowned at her twin as she dusted off the dirt from her shorts, "Why? We do it all the time."

"Yeah but we're twins, and they practically hate each other."

"Well you know sometimes I don't particularly care for you too much either."

"Yeah that's under—hey! That's—,"

"Girls," Jushiro didn't have to snap or even raise his voice. Just sending them that glance made them both straighten up. It was the kinda look that he gave them when he was being their Captain and not their father, "Please continue. What have they decided?"

"Twenty-five days from now Rukia will be taken to the central execution grounds where she will pay the ultimate price…her life…,"

Jushiro was in shock. He had honestly been expecting Byakuya to try to talk some leeway for his own sister.

Himeko was already in tears. Her arms wrapped tightly around herself for comfort. Why was it that she kept losing people that she loved?

Hari glared at the ground fists clenched so tightly to her sides that her knuckles were white. Once again someone she cared for was going to die and she could do nothing to prevent it.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. If you want this story to keep going you've got to let me know you like it and as much as I love getting story alerts and favorite authorstory it's just not the same encouragement as a review is. If you like Hari and Hime so much take at least a minute to tell me why! Or tell me how you think I can make this better. Heck give me your ideas. The one thing I'm not asking for is …flames. If you think I suck and that my story is horrible then don't bother to sign in just to leave me hate mail. Because what goes around comes around…sorry about that… I really need to go to sleep.**

**Oh and if you want to see pictures of the girls to get a sort of idea of what they look like then there's a link on my homepage that will lead you to a WHOLE album. Enjoy.  
><strong>

**Night!**


	3. Chapter 3:Wounds Untouched By Time

**LittleRed**: OHMYGOSHI'!

**Hari:** You're damn right! This should've been out WEEKS ago! Stupid procrastinator.

**Hime**: Now Hari that's a little harsh. I'm sure she has a legitimate good reason for taking so long.

**LittleRed**: (_nods head vigorously_) I do.

**Hari**: (_snorts_) Oh really pray tell what was this reason?

**LittleRed**: I discovered that I am now in love with George A. Romero's Land of the Dead movie. And that John Leguizamo, though having a slightly irritating voice, has killer fucking abbs. Or at least he did in 2004 when the movie was made. OH and I was distracted by Red Riding Hood the best werewolf love triangle movie that has sadly been stamped as another Twilight.

**Hari**: =.=

**Hime**: =.=

**LittleRed**: :3

**Hime:** You mean to tell me that our story was put on hold…for zombies?

**LittleRed:** Uhhhhmmm yup!

**Hari:** Hiiiimmmmeee

**Hime:** Just don't get blood on the carpet…

**LittleRed**: O.O Waa…

**Hari:** (_Pulls out Hana Samien_) Slice apart Hana Samien…

**LittleRed:** (_halfway to Mexico by now_)

**Hime:** So while my sister hunts down our creator I'll do the disclaimer…again…LittleRed does not own anything from Bleach. FYI if you were reading the older version of this story then you should be aware that she replaced the first two chapters.

**Chapter 3: Wounds Untouched By Time**

"Lieutenants, don't you have a meeting to attend to?"

Hari didn't even bother to raise her eyes from the stack of papers that she was busy filling out. After the news of Rukia's fate had been made public Jushiro had fallen ill with another bout of his sickness. This left Himeko and Hari to take care of his administrative duties as well as their own. And since she had drawn the short straw this time it was her turn to do his paperwork while Himeko worked on theirs. The only saving grace was that Hari had spent a lot of her childhood either watching her father or Kaien fill this stuff out so she was a natural at this.

Himeko, whom was in a better mood looked up from her own paperwork to grace the two 3rd Seats with a patient smile, "Yes but dad hasn't been feeling too well since you told us about Rukia."

Guilt flashed over Sentarō's face. Without warning he dropped to one knee startling both the twins and Kiyone.

"Forgive me. It's my fault for the Captain's fatigue. I should have thought about that before I just blurted something like that out. I will accept whatever punishment you deem fit."

Himeko and Hari exchanged weirder out looks not entirely sure what they were supposed to do or say in this kind of situation. Kiyone's surprise quickly snapped into anger.

"HEY! If anyone should be getting punished it should be me! I was the one who told you in the first place." Kiyone smacked him upside the head sending him face forward into the ground before looking to Himeko and Hari with a completely serious face, "Punish me! It's my fault that the Captain is upset."

"No it isn't it's my fault!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

"Nuh-,"

"Will you freaks just shut the hell up!" Hari screamed making both freeze gapping at her wide eyes, "I hate it when you two do that it's weird. Now go do something productive…and away from me."

"Yes ma'am!"

Himeko gave her a sister an uneasy smile, "Jeeze Hari that was a little on the harsh side don't you think?"

"Nope," Hari replied casually returning her attention to the paperwork before her.

"Of course not."

For the next few hours the girls worked in a comfortable silence concentrating solely on the work before them so that their father would have one less thing to worry about. The shrill ringing of loud alarms broke their peace making both girls jump in shock. Neither had ever heard anything like this before.

"**Red alert, red alert, intruders detected in West Rukon. This is not a drill. Repeat red alert, red alert, intruders in West Rukon**."

Himeko gasped the pen in her hand falling to the ground.

"No freaking way…," Hari whispered before her eyes connected with her sisters.

"Who'd want to invade Soul Society?" Himeko wondered out loud gazing towards the window before turning her attention back to her sister, "What should we do?"

Huffing Hari tightened her ponytail, "Nothing. Absolutely positively nothing."

Himeko jumped up slamming her hands down against the desk, "What are you saying? How can we do nothing when people are invading OUR home?"

"Wa—do you have to be so loud? I mean seriously there's no need to be dramatic about it," Hari insisted leaning back leisurely, "Think about it for a second kay? Their outside of the West Rukon, that means they've got to go up against the Gatekeeper of the West,"

"Jidanbo…,"

"Exactly," Hari picked up her pen, "Which means that we have nothing to worry about other than these papers that are needed in the 3rd and 9th Divisions A.S.A.P. So I don't know about you but I'm going to finish them up so that maybe I can have a little bit of free time."

With her peace said Hari went back to work. Himeko stood there for a moment looking at her younger sister before releasing a weary sigh.

"I guess you're right,"

"I usually am,"

Himeko rolled her eyes before sitting back down to finish the paperwork. Even with something as colossal and unprecedented as this there was still work to be done and deadlines to be made.

* * *

><p>Himeko was lost in her thoughts as she headed to the 9th Division with the papers that needed to be brought to Captain Tōsen. Hari was actually the one to do them but she refused to take them to the 9th. Ever since Kaname Tōsen had taken over as Captain Hari all out refused to enter then 9th. It was one of the few things that Jushiro chided her for but Himeko was a bit more understanding. Since Aizen had become Captain of the 5th she had stopped visiting the Division even though she had friends in it. There was just something uncomfortable about seeing Aizen in Shinji's position and she knew that's how Hari felt about Tōsen.<p>

"Lieutenant Ukitake,"

Himeko's head jerked up in surprise to see none other than the Captain himself and his own Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi standing before her. Recomposing herself quickly Himeko smiled at him, "Hello Captain Tōsen, Shūhei I'm sorry for intruding but I've brought some paperwork that you need to look over."

"There's no need to apologize Lieutenant. Your simply doing your job," Tōsen reassured her before turning to Shūhei though he couldn't see him directly, "Shūhei do you mind taking these back to my office? I'll deal with them after my walk."

"Of course Captain," Shūhei took the papers from Himeko before giving her a slight smirk, "So where's your other half hiding?"

Himeko shrugged her shoulders idly, "Wherever she wants to be. She was supposed to take some paperwork to the 3rd but knowing Hari she probably ran into someone on the way and started some sort of argument that ended in a fight."

Shūhei chuckled, "Yup sounds like Hari alright. I'll talk to you later," he then gave his Captain a polite bow, "Captain."

After Shūhei had disappeared Himeko turned to Tōsen with her own polite bow, "I'll be leaving now too so you can enjoy your walk. Goodbye Captain Tōsen."

"There's no need to run off so quickly Himeko. It's not very often that I get to enjoy your company anymore," Tōsen insisted genuinely before asking, "Would you mind joining me or do you have more duties to attend to?"

Himeko shook her head, "No, I've finished all of mine for the day so I guess it wouldn't hurt if I took a little bit of a break…,"

"Perfect. It's such a beautiful day it would be a shame to spend it cooped up in a stuffy office hunched over paperwork. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Completely," Himeko agreed as they began to walk. It was just now spring and the flowers were beginning to bloom again after their winter sleep. Birds were once again fluttering around singing their songs. This was Himeko's favorite time of the year, without a doubt, "It's on days like this I miss being a child. Free to run around wherever I wanted, to do whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted. At least back then things were simpler. All of my problems could be fixed with a simple hug from my father or a half meant apology from my sister," she chuckled a bit, "But I guess that's just what growing up is, isn't it?"

Tōsen nodded, "Things are always easier when we don't have responsibilities to attend to. But then again I didn't think it would be much of a change for you. You've always been the more responsible one."

Himeko knew he wasn't insulting Hari but still her big sister instincts to defend her sibling kicked in, "That's not entirely true. Hari can be responsible…when she wants to be. She's…she's…," Himeko was struggling to find the right words to describe her sister, "She's just an open book. You always know where you stand with Hari because she doesn't hide how she feels about anything or anyone. Sometimes that's a good thing."

"I'll agree it is a fresh breath of air to have someone completely straight forward with you," Tōsen led Himeko into the garden of the 9th Division so that they could feel the sunshine directly, "Even if all they hold for you is hate."

That stopped Himeko in her tracks, "Hate? What do you mean by that Captain Tōsen? Hari dislikes quite a few people but she doesn't hate anyone."

Tōsen stopped too turning to look at Himeko with unseeing eyes, "Now that I am almost certain is not true. I clearly recall a time when Hari visited these very barracks numerous times a day. She hasn't done that for almost a century. Not since-,"

"Kensei…," Himeko whispered softly her head bowed down. A few stray pieces of black hair fell into her face, "Not since Kensei…," she couldn't bring herself to say the words. Shaking her head she looked back up to Tōsen, "She doesn't hate you Captain…she…she resents you for taking Kensei's place. And though you may not be able to understand why, I can. It's…discomforting to her to see you where he once was. The only way Hari knows how to handle those kinds of feelings is to completely ignore the cause of it."

Tōsen was silent for a while almost as if trying to take in what the young Soul Reaper had said. When he spoke it was completely different then what Himeko had been expecting, "So I take it that's how you feel about Aizen taking over the 5th?"

Himeko honestly didn't expect that kind of question but she didn't have to think about it too much. Her hand gently played with the lily of the valley flower charm that resided on her necklace. It was a habit she had whenever she got uncomfortable.

"I suppose…," her sentence trailed off not sure what else there really was to say. Thankfully she was saved by another alert, this time a bit more familiar.

"**Attention all Captains, attention all captains, please assemble and report for any emergency meeting immediately. I repeat, all captains are to report immediately.**"

"How unfortunate," Tosen murmured softly before giving his attention back to Hime, "I apologize for our walk being disrupted Himeko."

Himeko, secretly relieved, merely smiled, "No apologizes Captain, duty calls. Besides I should probably be finding Hari right about now to make sure she isn't getting into any kind of trouble." She gave a quick polite bow, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye,"

With the pleasantries out of the way Himeko disappeared in probably one of her most powerful flash-steps to date.

* * *

><p>Jushiro smiled at the sight of his youngest entering his room with a tray of tea in her hands. He pushed himself up slightly to a sitting postion.<p>

"You didn't have to do this Hari, I know you and Hime have been busy today with paperwork," Jushiro told her.

Hari merely shrugged, "I wanted too. Everything else was taken care of for the day so I thought I'd come see how you were feeling," she poured him a cup of the special tea that Captain Unohana had him drink during one of his bouts of sickness, "Besides there was no one else to bug. With the Ryoka scare going on everyone's super busy."

Jushiro accepted the cup of tea that she offered, "Have you heard any more on that?"

"Not since this morning when they were outside the gate in the West Rukon. Jidanbo probably got them but Izuru told me when I went to drop the paperwork off at the 3rd that Gin was heading that way."

"Really? I wonder why," Jushiro sip on his tea.

"It's Gin dad. No one knows why he does why he does. That's what makes him fun," Hari grinned her patented I'm-up-to-no-good grin before it fell away into a look of annoyance, "Though I have to admit it kinda sucks how he's always managing to disappear or reappear out of thin air. I mean not even I can find him."

Jushiro smiled, "Well Gin was a prodigy when he joined the Gotei 13, it's only natural that he be able to hide his spiritual presence from even you. "

Hari rolled her eyes, "Prodigy smodigy. It's annoying that's what it is. Almost as bad as Rangiku's drinking addiction."

"Now Hari you can't going saying that about Lieutenant Matsumoto," Jushiro scolded her without any real bite, just like always.

"You wouldn't say that if you went to one of the after 'Lieutenants meeting' meeting. I swear that chick could drink Uncle Shunsui under the table!" Hari insisted.

Jushiro chuckled a bit at the thought. As he took another sip of his tea he asked about the whereabouts of his oldest, "Where is Himeko?" he gave Hari a tiny speculative look, "You didn't leave her to finish all of your duties again did you?"

"One time. I do that one time and no one ever lets it go!" Hari grumbled crossing her arms over her chest in irritation before she answered his question, "I don't know. She was supposed to deliver paperwork to the 9th division."

"Oh," Jushiro relaxed at this information. He knew that like most of his fellow Captains Tōsen was found of Himeko and that the young girl returned the affection, "Tōsen probably asked of her company after she delivered the papers."

"Yeah probably," Hari murmured darkly.

The dark tone that her voice had taken and the scowl on her face instantly gained Jushiro's attention. Out of the twins Hari was the one more prone to violent and temperamental tendencies then Himeko, but there was usually a reason behind them. Jushiro knew full well of his daughter's…distaste for the 9th's Captain. He also understood that it stemmed from the fact that Hari still missed, though never said she missed, the former Captain of that very same division. It was a subject that Hari refused to speak of no matter how much Jushiro tried to get her and Himeko too.

"Hari—,"

Jushiro's attempt to get her to open up was interrupted by the second alert of the day,

"**Attention all Captains, attention all captains, please assemble and report for any emergency meeting immediately. I repeat, all captains are to report immediately.**"

At the call Jushiro went to stand only to go into another coughing fit. Hari quickly grabbed the cup of tea from him keeping it from spilling all over both him and the bed.

"I don't think so. Grandpa Yama knows you're not feeling well to do so he'll understand if you don't go," Hari set the cup aside before gently making him lay back down, "You're going to stay here and get some rest or else I'll have Kiyone and Sentarō tie you to the bed."

Jushiro gave her a weak smile once the fit had subsided, "And I don't doubt it. Run along, go find your sister. You'll have a Lieutenants meeting with this and if I can't go to mind I expect both of my Lieutenants' to go to theirs."

Hari nodded before leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek before she left the room. When she got outside she concentrated on finding Himeko's reiatsu. Once that was accomplished she used Shunpo to leave the division idly wondering what was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>I truly I am sorry that this took forever. I've been busy with trying to get everything ready for when I leave for college in August. Hopefully the next chapter will come out soon. I can't guarantee when but I can promise you little oneshots thingies of our favorite twins because they just won't leave me alone. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4:Things Keep Falling Apart

**Red: Hey there guys! I know some of you have been waiting for this chapter for quite some time and I thank you for your patience. **

**Hari: You should be sorry. ****Red: Oh shut up! I got this chapter done in five hours.**

**Hime: Well you could've just went along with the original that you already had written up.**

**Red: NOPE! I didn't like it so I had to go a different direction and I happen to love this. Sure it's shorter than the other chaps but this was just one that had to be written to move the story along.****Hari: Kinda like Eclipse in the Twilight Saga.**

**Red: Exactly. Besides I've had a lot on my plate with getting ready for my first year at college *squee* two more weeks man!**

**Hime: Wow two more weeks and you'll be able to ignore us for a reason…**

**Red: T.T that's cruel. I'm just moving on because you two are grabby. It must be the time of the month for you…**

**Hime&Hari: O.O;**

**Red: I do not own any characters you recognize from Bleach. I do own Himeko and Hari to a certain extent. Also on a side note there is a new OC introduced into the chapter! She is totally owned by Kitty. I hope you guys like her.**

**Chapter 4: Things Keep Falling Apart**

Kisa was on edge. So far there had been no word from either her Captain or her Lieutenant. The two of them had been at their respective meetings when the alarm sounded for all squads to take positions. Since she was the highest ranking officer in the Squad at the moment she had sent a handful of seated officers out to do what they could while she stayed to look over things until Tōsen or Hisagi came back.

That had been almost a good hour ago and there had been no word from either one of them and it had her worried.

'Stop being silly Kisa. Their captain and lieutenant, they can take care of themselves without you fawning over them like a mother hen.'

Ok that was true but Kisa just couldn't help but worry. It was just who she was. By nature she was just a caregiver. Add to it that her captain and lieutenant were probably two of the most important people in her life and it only made matters worse. Since she had joined Squad 9 only a year after Shūhei, Captain Tosen had taken her under his wing. In many ways he was like the father she had lost all those years ago. And Shūhei had been one of good friends since their academy days even though she was a year below him. Then there was the whole issue of the Ryoka. They were now in the Seireitei for only Kami knows why, which meant they had somehow managed to defeat Jidanbo. If the situation had been different she would've teased Shūhei for being wrong.

"Uh 3rd Seat Mashimoto is there anything we can do?" a meek looking youth asked. His companion beside him had his eyes diverted forward with a slight flush to his cheeks.

Kisa managed a calming and warm smile for the young unseated officers, "Everything's taken care of for now but thank you Tomo for asking, you too Ikeru. For now the only thing I ask of you is to be ready for Captain Tōsen's return. He may or may not want us to join the others when he does."

This time both of the young unseated officers' faces flushed brightly in embarrassment. They hadn't expected their 3rd seat to know their names already since they had only just joined Squad 9 a few months ago straight from the academy. They had heard other members of different squads say how kind and genuinely caring the 3rd seat of the 9th was. They had even heard her being compared to one of the 13th's co-lieutenants, Himeko Ukitake. But they couldn't verify that since they had only the briefest of meetings with said Lieutenant. Her sister though, both could say without a doubt, was a nutcase.

"Y-y-yes ma'am!" they both said giving her a salute before scampering off.

Kisa shook her head with a soft smile. She was just about to start some paperwork that Shūhei had left unfinished when she caught sight of a fluttering black and purple butterfly. Reaching out her hand the Hellbutterfly landed gently on her finger relaying the mental message.

The only thing she heard was '3rd seat Madarame', 'defeated by Ryoka', 'Squad 4 Treatment Room 1'. Without blinking an eye Kisa bolted out of the office practically barreling down some little unseated officers.

"3rd Seat Mashimoto we're sor-,"

Their apologies were ignored as she disappeared in a flash step leaving them blinking in surprise.

In no time flat she made it to the entrance of the 4th only to see Hari and Himeko Ukitake appear as well. Neither twin looked surprised to see the 9th division 3rd Seat nor was she surprised to see either of them. All three girls were close to Ikkaku going as far as to consider him to be an older brother. Without saying a word the three of them headed into the treatment rooms where Ikkaku was.

"Kisa-Kisa! Kitty! Sissy!" a familiar high pitched voice yelled at them.

They all froze just in time for a pink blur to tackle Himeko with so much force around her waist that she almost fell backwards. Thankfully she was use to Yachiru's random glomps, growing up with Hari also gave her a lot of experience. With relative ease Himeko caught the pink haired little girl up in her arms.

"Hey Yachiru I take it you came to see Ikkaku?"

Yachiru shook her head vigorously, "Nope! We got lost. But then we heard that baldie got beaten up so here we are!"

That's when Captain Kenpachi Zaraki came forward looking as menacing and slightly unhinged as he ever did. When Kisa saw him she instantly shuffled behind Hari. Though Kenpachi had never done nor said anything too her directly that could be considered threatening he just naturally freaked her out. It was only funny too other because his Lieutenant, 3rd seat, and 5th seat were all relatively fond of her.

Hari and Himeko understood Kisa's unease though they had never felt it themselves. Though Kenpachi was what many could consider psychotic they both liked him well enough. He often offered Hari a position in the 11th. Which considering her…lovely…personality, was rather fitting. She always declined though. The 13th wasn't just her squad, it was her home, and her comrades were her family, even if she liked to pounce and attack them at random moments.

Kenpachi merely snickered under his breath before walking by, "This should be interesting."

Yachiru jumped out of Himeko's arms to race after her Captain returning her normal perch on his shoulder, "Wait up Kenny!"

Hari and Himeko rolled their eyes as they followed after him closely tailed by Kisa.

When they entered the building all paused, excluding Kenpachi and Yachiru, at the sudden burst of familiar reiatsu. Kisa and Himeko both shivered in aversion while Hari's face merely twisted like she had smelled something rotten. They quickly got over it to follow after Kenpachi to Ikkaku's room. As they got there a livid Mayuri was storming away with a detached Nemu. He merely passed them by with a nasty sneer. In retaliation Hari stuck her tongue out. Himeko gave her sister a nudge in the ribs making her squeal as she passed her by into the room where Ikkaku was resting.

"I see your Lieutenant is here too," Ikkaku said in a less then pleased tone.

Hari poked her head around Kenpachi's large body, "Hey don't forget about us cue ball!"

Himeko and Kisa followed her lead peering around the other side of the massively colossal man giving the wounded man tiny waves.

Ikkaku was shocked, "Hari, Hime, Pixie…what are you doing here?"

Kisa's blue eyes narrowed into slits, "I'll let that one slide because you're hurt, and that my impaired friend is the very reason we're all here."

"Not us!" Yachiru piped up sounding as innocent as possible, "We just got lost is all. We were trying to find the intruders but Kenny here was having trouble following directions. So how do you feel baldie?"

The vein in Ikkaku's shiny head began to throb, "I told you not to call me that anymore."

"Oh," Yachiru then asked with the upmost sincerity, "Should it be Mr. Baldie?"

"Why you little brat-,"

"Hey now! You may be hurt Ikkaku but if you go calling my Yachiru any mean names I'll rearrange your teeth," Hari threatened

Ikkaku glared at the smiling pink haired girl but didn't say anything else. Yachiru had long ago wrapped both twins and even Kisa around her little devious fingers.

"Is it true that you were defeated in battle with a Ryoka?" Kenpachi as always didn't mess around. No B.S.-ing.

Though it seemed to pain 3rd seat a bit Ikkaku was man enough to admit when he had screw up, "Yes it's true. I'm ashamed to admit it but he defeated me and then allowed me to live."

Kenpachi looked intrigued, "Is he strong?"

"Yes he's very strong. He appears to be a soul reaper with orange hair and a Zanpakutō as long as his body with no guard or grip. By now he's heading to Rukia's cell."

This news caught both Hari and Himeko by surprise.

"Rukia? Why is he heading for Rukia? What in the world does a Ryoka have to do with Rukia?" Hari demanded.

"He shouldn't be hard to find," Kenpachi commented ignoring Hari's outburst.

Ikkaku turned his head to his captain, "I gave him your description and told him to be on the lookout for you captain. My warning about you didn't seem to faze him. But regardless of where you met him you will enjoy a memorable battle. He's strong now and from what I saw his strength is still growing. By the time you encounter him it seems likely that he'll be stronger still."

A crazed grin spread across Kenpachi's sharp angled face as he chuckled, "Excellent. And his name is?"

"Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki."

And with the information he needed Kenpachi and Yachiru were off to find the Ryoka that had defeated Ikkaku leaving the three with the wounded warrior.

Himeko came to sit beside him on her knees hands folded respectively in her lap, "Ikkaku…do you know why this Ryoka was heading to Rukia's cell?"

It was the same question Hari had asked but in a much nicer way.

Ikkaku's face softened up. It was a well-known fact that Himeko and Hari cared greatly for their squad members in general. But Rukia held a special place for both the sisters. He knew that her impending execution had them both uncharacteristically depressed.

"He's going to try to save her. There are five humans and a cat with him here but they were split up when-,"

"When they hit the membrane," Hari interrupted leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest.

Kisa frowned as she sat to the side of Ikkaku, "Are they really serious? A rescue with only five humans and...and…a… cat? Seriously? Seriously?"

Ikkaku smirked, "I said the same thing. Even reopened my wounds because I was laughing so hard. But he was persistent. So I gave him the directions that he needed."

The three were silent contemplating the new information they had just received. None of them could really wrap this around their mind. How could they really expect to pull something off like this? It didn't add up.

"Hime Hari," Isane appeared in the doorway with her normal soft smile. She did look a little out of place, probably because of Ikkaku being from the 11th. "Captain Unohana wanted me to remind you that we have an important Lieutenants meeting to attend to. Everyone should be gathering soon."

Hari frowned, "They cancel that Captains meeting but we've still got to go to ours? That fucking sucks." With a groan she pushed herself off the wall, "I swear this day is just going to keep getting longer and longer. I don't see how things could possibly get worse than this."

Himeko shook her head as she stood, "You really shouldn't say stuff like that. Something worse can always happen. Even when you think it can't." She then looked down at Ikkaku with a tender smile, "We'll come by and see you later Ikkaku. Try not to give the 4th Squad such a hard time. They are the ones who take care of you."

A sly smirk played on Ikkaku's face, "Can't promise anything."

* * *

><p>"Here is the latest situation report. 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame and 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa of Squad 11 have been removed from the front lines effect of immediately. It has been reported that both have obtained serious wounds. A detailed damage assessment for the entire squad is under the way. All we have to go now is unconfirmed preliminary reports which would seem to indicate that squad 11 was completely annihilated."<p>

Everyone was shocked by this announcement. Even Hari and Himeko were astounded. They hadn't known that Yumichika was defeated too.

"What that's impossible!" Izuru shook his head in disbelief.

Momo gasped beside Hime, "Not squad 11!"

"How could a handful of Ryoka do something like this in just a few hours?" Shūhei mused out loud.

Ōmaeda snuffed as he picked at his nose, "Huh I've been saying it for years that squad isn't that tough."

Hari groaned, "Ōmaeda your voice it is giving me a serious migraine. So please just shut your gluttonous trap."

"You little brat!"

Iemura ignored Ōmaeda and Hari continuing on with his report, "Three of the Ryoka have been positively identified. And two of these are known to have taken a member of squad 4 hostage."

"Oh no. Tell me it wasn't Hanatarō. It was Hanatarō wasn't it?" Himeko shook her head as she rubbed at her temples, "It had to Hanatarō the klutzy sweetheart."

"Intelligence indicates that they are headed this way. But since a short time ago we have been unable to detect their reiatsu so their whereabouts are now unknown."

Rangiku began to say something but Hari wasn't paying attention. She was looking over at her sister with an irritated scowl, "Ok Hime you were right. Things just got worse."

"Ya think?" Himeko glared at her.

Momo was still a little on the shaken side, "Wow what an unbelievable mess this is turning into don't you think?"

Hari snorted, "That's one way to put it. Right Renji?"

When no answer came the three Lieutenants turned to the back where Renji had been standing only to find empty air. The back door swinging slightly.

"What's that about?" Momo asked.

Himeko shook her head as she wrapped her arms around herself, "I'm not sure but I've got a bad feeling about this."

* * *

><p><strong>Well here is Chapter 4. Sorry for the wait again. Things have just been…hard lately… I can't promise speedy updates but they will come I promise. Kitty won't let me give up on Hari and Hime and for some reason those crazy punks won't get out of my head. So please review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5:Not Everything Is As It Seems

**Hime: Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.**

**Hari: It's the end of the world!**

**Both: She's updating twice in one week! Run!**

**Red: (V.V) you two are not funny. Though you are correct. I think this is the first time in history that I've ever updated so quickly. But I was in the right mood I guess.**

**Hari: Well you need to hurry up the this arc! It's takin forever to get through. I wanna-,**

**Red: You wanna see Kensei yeah I know you denial-driven-sugar-addict**

**Hari: .**

**Red: And we're getting close to the Visored arc. But I'm adding a little stipulation to this chapter. From now on I am only updating if I have at least 3 reviews from different people. And there may be days that Kitty doesn't count since I'll finish this story for her no matter what.**

**Hime: That's kinda mean…**

**Hari: But acceptable.**

**Red: Good. Now that we're all on the same page, I'll let you get on with the chapter! Oh I don't own Bleach. IF I did Shinji…there'd be more Shinji mainly…enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Not Everything Is As It Seems  
><strong>

"Stupid, idiotic, dumbass, imbecilic, moron,"

Himeko glanced over at her sister with a quirked eyebrow, "You do know that you're just saying the same thing over and over again but with different words?"

"Yes Himeko I know that! Their called synonyms! And every one of them describes what a down right reckless fool Renji Abarai is!" Hari snapped crossly as she stormed to Squad 6. Her arms were held straight against her sides with her fists clenched so tightly they were turning white.

Himeko merely walked a safe place behind her twin not wanting to get into the path of her anger. It was unwise for any living creature to do so when Hari was as pissed as she was right now. The consequences usually entailed bodily harm of some sort. And since it seemed Hari was ready to strike out at anyone she decided it was wiser to just keep her mouth shut.

They were just coming to the room that Renji was in when they heard a rather unusually livid Momo shout at someone.

"How dare you! Is that how you treat your men? Renji's been-,"

Both twins were shocked when they saw the person that Momo was verbally attacking was none other than Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. Izuru kept her from saying anymore saving her from being arrested herself for insubordination.

"A thousand apologies Captain Kuchiki, she didn't mean it."

Momo seemed to realize at that moment that she had just yelled at an Captain. Bowing respectively she muttered her own apologies.

Byakuya only graced them with a emotionless glance before turning to walk out the door. He paused only for a moment when he almost ran into two equally disgusted Ukitake twins. Even Himeko looked like she wanted to rip Byakuya's head right off his shoulders. His falter wasn't for long though. Without saying a word or even acknowledging their presence he walked away.

Hari stuck her tongue out at his back.

"Pompous ass,"

Hari gasped at the fowl word that her sister just used. Normally Himeko never cursed, "I'm telling daddy!"

Himeko ignored her sister. Walking into the room she frowned at the pathetic sight of Renji lying unconscious upon a bed mat. His long red hair was free from its normal tie and his breathing was coming out in irregular rhythm that had her worried. If he didn't get proper medical attention it was a good possibility that he could die from these injuries.

She quickly shook the thought of her head. No, she wasn't going to let yet another person she cared for die. Not without a fight.

Izuru looked a little shocked to see them there, "Hime, Hari, what are you doing here?"

Hari frowned at the Lieutenant of the 3rd Squad, "What do you think we're doing here? We came to check on Renji, fucking dumbass. He should've known better than to take on the Ryoka by himself! What the hell was he thinking?"

"I think it was his pride talking," Himeko said softly as she knelt beside her fallen friend trying to see how badly he had been hurt so that she knew what she could and couldn't do, "Think for a moment. If he fought who I think he fought then he blames that boy for Rukia's current situation."

"Well it is," Hari muttered bitterly with her arms crossed over her chest glaring at nothing in particular. Her gaze softened though at the sound of Renji's raspy breath. She looked to her sister pleadingly, "Tell me that you can do something for him Hime."

Himeko shook her head dejectedly, "The kind of treatment he needs is far above my skill. He needs someone from the 4th….he could die…,"

"He's ice cold isn't it?"

Himeko squealed at the voice that suddenly spoke from behind her. Swirling around in complete surprise she glared at the culprit not giving a damn at the moment about status or rank.

"Gin! You fucking bastard!"

Gin was unfazed by Himeko's outburst. He often appeared out of nowhere just to freak her out. It was one of his favorite things to do. The reactions he got were always very entertaining. For him.

Hari smiled brightly at one of her favorite people that she hadn't seen all day. Which was very unusual. She waved brightly at him, "Hey Gin."

"Makes you wonder if he's even got a heart doesn't it?" Gin asked.

Momo and Izuru looked at each other not sure what to say. Himeko was too busy holding her chest where her heart was rapidly beating frantically.

"Nope! He's never had a heart, not even when we were kids. Always too busy training to do anything fun!" Hari picked at some invisible lint on her hakama, "He was a fuddy-duddy then and now's he's Captain Fuddy-Duddy."

Gin chuckled in amusement, "That may be true. All I know is that he's a frightening man, that captain of the 6th."

Himeko glared at the silver haired man, "Like you have any room to be calling someone frightening Gin. Sometimes I think you serious want to kill me."

"Hime!"

"Now, now Izuru, there's no need to get offended. Himeko and I do have a past together dating before either one of us were high ranking officers. And she's right," Gin had moved away from the wall to drape one long arm around Himeko's shoulder's bending down so his head was level to hers, "I do enjoy making her squeal."

The raven haired girl rolled her eyes as she shrugged his arm off of her shoulders, "I swear you're like the big brother I never wanted."

"Uh don't you mean never had Hime?" Hari asked.

"Nope. I meant what I said."

Gin shook his head, "And you're like the little sister I wish I could've tormented," he began to walk towards Izuru and Momo, "You don't need to worry about Renji. I'll call in Squad 4 so you don't get in trouble."

"Really, you'd do that?" Momo asked skeptically.

"Absolutely. It's no problem," he began to walk out the door, "Come along Izuru."

"Yes Sir," Izuru dutifully followed after his Captain.

Gin paused momentarily to flash his trademark grin at the girls, "Catch you around, Hari, Hime."

"See you Gin!" Hari yelled after him while Himeko muttered more obscenities under her breath.

Momo gave her thanks to the captain before another look of hopelessness washed over her face.

"Wow. Renji is in bad shape. What a mess."

This time both Himeko and Momo jumped in surprise. Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya stood directly behind the Squad 5 Lieutenant.

Himeko gripped her kimono right where her heart was once again beating a rapid pace, almost as if it were trying to escape from her body.

"That is it! I'm going home before someone really does give me a freaking heart attack!" Himeko yelled storming out of the door.

Hari rolled her eyes. Sometimes Himeko could be a pit of a drama queen, "Later Momo, Shiro!"

"Bye Hari! Bye Hime!"

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you!"

Hari ignored the young captain's order just like she always did. Not out of disrespect but because she liked to irritate the living shit out of him. It was fun. Running after her sister she jumped on her back nearly making Himeko fall flat on her face. Thankfully having gotten use to Hari's antics long ago Hime was able to keep herself upright with out falter.

"I wonder if it's too late to convince dad to return you?"

Hari wrinkled her face. Resting her chin on her sister's shoulder she teased, "You know you would miss me if I went away. You love me too much."

Himeko huffed, "You don't know that because we've never been apart for more than a few hours. Maybe I wouldn't miss you. Maybe I'd actually find some peace and quiet for once."

Jumping off her sister she gave her a 'oh please' look. Hands on her hips she cocked her head to the side, "You're really grumpy tonight you know? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning or what?"

"No," Himeko grumbled wrapping her arms around herself. Now she was feeling bad for being so snappy, "Today has just…just been a crappy day. I'm just tired. Sorry."

Hari wrapped an arm around her shoulder giving it a squeeze, "Its ok Hime. It's been a tough day for everyone. Let's go home, check on dad, then hit the hay. Everything will look better in the morning you'll see."

Himeko gave her sister a grateful smile as she wrapped her arm around Hari's waist, "Thanks…I would miss you…if you left….really I would."

Hari gave a smile, "I know. I know."

* * *

><p>As Himeko woke up the next morning she found that what Hari said was true. Everything was looking much brighter than it did yesterday. And even if the day had other plans <strong>she<strong> was planning on having a good day.

After going about her normal everyday morning routine Himeko poked her head into Hari's room to make sure she was awake. She had to suppress giggles at the sight of Hari struggling to get out of her bed. One thing her sister most defiantly was not was a morning person.

Leaving Hari to her own issues Himeko went to make tea to take into her father. Kiyone said that he had spent most of the day in bed yesterday after Hari had left for their meeting. She figured he'd probably spend today in very much the same way. Not that he would be happy about it with all of the trouble going on.

Knocking at his door she waited for the call to come in. Somehow he managed to do so between a few raspy coughs that had her inwardly wincing. Carefully transferring the tray to one hand she opened the door with the other gracing her father with a bright smile.

"Good morning."

Jushiro managed to return the smile, albeit a little weakly, "Ah good morning Himeko. I take it you had a restful night of sleep?"

Himeko nodded as she knelt beside his bed setting the tray down, "Yeah. And it was just what I needed too. I don't feel as…grouchy as I was yesterday."

Jushiro took the cup of tea that she offered him, "I would imagine that you all had a very long and trying day. Surely things will be better this morning now that everyone's managed to get some rest."

Himeko sighed, "I sure hope so. Hopefully Gin delivered on his promise on sending someone from the 4th to tend to Renji. He was in real bad shape when we last saw him."

"I'm sure he did. Gin's not the kind of person to go back on his word. I'm still surprised that Byakuya acted in such a manor."

"Really? I'm not," Himeko tugged at a loss piece of hair that didn't get pulled up, "Byakuya hasn't been very emotional since…well you know…I kinda miss the days when we were kids and we use to get him riled up."

Jushiro smirked slightly. 'Riled up' was putting it lightly. Hari and Himeko with the help of Yoruichi Shihōin enjoyed making Byakuya's life a living hell. They did everything and anything to make him lose his temper, which was once upon a time connected to a very short fuse.

"Hime! We've got _**another**_Lieutenant meeting to attend!" Hari yelled from somewhere.

Himeko rolled her eyes, "Though with Hari around it's not very often that I have time to miss it too much." She stood up straightening her uniform before leaning over to press a kiss to her father's cheek, "Try to get some more rest today."

Jushiro gave her a gentle nudge towards the door, "I will. Now you go make sure your sister behaves herself."

"Hah! Hari behaving herself, that'll be the day after never."

"I heard that!"

Himeko turned to see Hari glaring at her in the doorway. She merely flashed her an innocent smile before disappearing in a flash step with a little giggle. Never to be outdone Hari was quickly on her tail. By the time they had made it to the meeting room both girls were out of breath from pushing themselves so hard and laughing too much. Mainly from laughing too much.

Rangiku and Tetsuzaemon eyed them suspiciously. Izuru merely shook his head with a little smirk.

"Have you two been hitting the sake early this morning or what?" Tetsuzaemon asked pushing his sunglasses further up his nose.

His rhetorical question only made both girls burst into even harder giggles. They were laughing so hard that Hari found herself holding onto her knees to keep herself from falling over. Himeko was leaning against her for support.

Rangiku shook her head, "You two really are something. I don't know why you won't come with me on a night on the town. It's not like your kids anymore?"

Himeko shook her head, "Because a night on the town with you Rangiku means watching you get drunk off your ass. And why would we go out for that when we could just go watch our Uncle get drunk at home?"

"Oh I don't know, to spend time with your favorite Lieutenant."

Hari gasped suddenly sobering up with a completely serious look on her face, "Yachiru would be there?"

The annoyed look that crossed the buxom woman's face only served to make both girls fall back into their girlish serenade of giggles. Their laughter was cut short by the sound of a piercing scream ripping threw the air making all of them tense up.

"Who in the hell was that screaming?" Rangiku asked.

"It sounded like it was coming from the Eastern Wall!"

Izuru was looking increasingly worried, "That sounded like Momo."

Without having to say another word both twins were shooting out of the room with everyone else right behind them. Himeko prayed that Momo was all right. The last thing she wanted to find was another of her friends hurt because of this stupid Ryoka business.

Sure enough the found Momo frozen in shock staring up at the wall. Izuru reached her first grabbing her by the shoulders asking her what was wrong. Himeko stood to her right with a gentle hand on Momo's shoulders. Following her gaze up the wall her own little scream of shock escaped her throat before she could stop it drawing everyone's attention to the impaled body of Captain Sōsuke Aizen.

"That's impossible!"

"He was murdered?"

"Oh…no…"

"**Captain** **Aizen**!"

Hari didn't pay attention to Momo collapsing into Himeko's arms. Nor was she listening to Izuru trying to comfort his now grief stricken friend. All she could do was stare up at the body of a person she had known since…well…her entire life…sure she had no warm fuzzy feelings for Aizen, but she had never wished him dead. Mauled, trampled, castrated, but not murdered.

The sight of Aizen's blood flowing down the wall sent a shiver down her spine. But not for the reasons that it should've…

"_Do not trust your eyes Hariko; things are not always what they seem…,"_

* * *

><p><strong>Wow this is the longest chapter yet. Please review people. You have no idea how much I enjoy getting those little things in my inbox. They make my day. <strong>


End file.
